ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Harley St. James
Harlow "Harley" Valencia St. James '''(born March 15, 1993) is an American Professional Wrestler and model, best known by her professional wrestling ring name, '''Harley St. James. She is currently working for the promotion True Honor Wrestling on their only brand, Evolution, where she debuted on-screen February 14, 2012. Harley is a one time former Evolution Champion, winning it at Lethal Lottery on April 24, 2012, where she defeated Keegan Ryan in True Honor Wrestling. She is currently at a record of 14 - 7 - 0 for THW. She is also the ex-wife of THW talent Aiden Reid and the current girlfriend of THW talent Timothy Hunt. Early life Harlow Valencia St. James was born on March 15, 1993 in Detroit, Michigan to parents Sofia and Lucas St. James. It is worth noting that she grew up in the same neighborhood and was friends at a tender age with fellow THW superstar, Aiden Reid. Harlow's mother and father had lived in Detroit their entire lives, so it was only natural that that be where she grew up. When Harley was 6 years old, Aiden moved back to Detroit with his father after his mother was murdered in a mugging. Aiden's father was acquainted with Harlow's parents and oftentimes Aiden would baby sit her as a young girl. They became close friends over the years, even with the age difference. Harlow was a very intelligent girl for her age and Aiden enjoyed her company. Four years later, after Aiden graduated high school, he began training to become a wrestler. It fascinated the only 10 year old Harley, as she loved watching WWE. Her favorite wrestlers were Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Trish Stratus. At the age of 14, she watched Aiden perfect his craft, being a 22 year old with some of the finest wrestling skills across the country. From the age of 14 until her 18th birthday, Aiden trained Harlow, bringing her to a level of no other 18 year old in the country as a professional wrestler. After graduating high school in 2011, she began her route on the independent circuits as opposed to going to college. While in the independent circuit in Los Angeles, Harley met Jayce Mitchell, who taught her much more than Aiden because of the sheer fact Jayce had more experience. The two began dating for a while, but broke it off as she became employed by THW. Between June 2011 and the beginning of 2012, Harlow lost contact with Aiden. True Honor Wrestling (2012 - Present) February 2012 On February 5, 2012, just a month before her 19th birthday, Harlow was signed to True Honor Wrestling as Harley St. James on their Evolution brand. To debut with the company, Harley was scheduled against Reign on the February 14, 2012 edition of Evolution. However, before the contest could start, newcomer Reagan Daniels was seen attacking Harley's opponent for that night, Reign. Harley tried to interviene and stop Reagan, but ended up getting hurt as well, thus leading to Ryan Dangerous calling off the debut match for St. James. The next week on February 21, 2012, Harley St. James, MinimiMax, and Reaper were scheduled to face Reagan Daniels and B.T.K. (Ellis Grayson & Victor Reeves). The match came to a conclusion when MinimiMax was tagged in by Harley St. James, leading to a victory for her team. Later in the night, Harley came to Cassandra Parks Jamison's office, but was attacked by Reagan Daniels yet again. Cassandra then made the match up of Harley St. James versus Reagan Daniels at Bloodlust on February 28, 2012. Reagan Daniels was victorious in what appeared to be a squash match. Harley suffered minor injuries. March 2012 On the March 6, 2012 edition of Evolution, Harley was left off the card because of her minor injuries, but would be commentating on Reagan's match against Noah Van Dyke. During the match, Reagan got out of the ring and attempted to slap Harley, but Van Dyke attacked Daniels, throwing her into the ring. Harley approached the ring, causing a distraction for Reagan to let Van Dyke win. The next week on March 13, 2012 she was pitted against MinimiMax where she walked out victorious. However, after the match, MinimiMax and his tag team partner Reaper assaulted Harley, leading to Aiden Reid returning to save Harley. The next week Aiden and Harley teamed up against the current tag team champions, Brian Gun and Bryan Kennedy otherwise known as BnB. Harley and Aiden defeated BnB and would move into Annual Annihilation with the momentum needed against MinimiMax and Reaper. Harley and Aiden again walked out the victors with Harley getting the win over Reaper. April 2012 After her recent winning streak, on the April 3, 2012 edition of Evolution she was granted a number one contender match for the Evolution Championship against Katrina Leone. Harley demolished Katrina in a squash match. Winning that match meant that she became the number one contender for the Evolution Championship. Keegan Ryan was on commentary for the match, and after the match, he attempted to leave the ring, but Harley got on the mic, taunting him. After a springboard hurricanrana that sent her flying out of the ring to take Keegan to the ground, Harley took his Evolution Championship, taunting him with it before throwing it at him. In the midst of her wait for her Evolution Championship match, the next week on April 10, 2012 Harley was set to face Justin Feight. Again in a squash match, Harley was successful in gaining another win in her favor. Before the match Harley was given an interview spot where she was rudely interrupted by Keegan Ryan, who told the world about her affair with Timothy Hunt. One that Aiden had already forgiven her for. Harley attacked Keegan, bloodying his lip. After her match, Keegan appeared on the tron where he busted Aiden open and ultimately gave him a grade 3 concussion. The next week on April 17, 2012 Harley would team up with Gabbi Sparks to face Marina Valdivia and her rival, Lethal LotteryKeegan Ryan. Harley and Gabbi came out victorious when Gabbi pinned Keegan Ryan. The next week at Lethal Lottery on April 24, 2012 Harley faced Keegan Ryan for the Evolution Championship. The random stipulation for the match was a Falls Count Anywhere match. Harley defeated Keegan after a hellacious curb stomp out in the parking lot. She then became the new THW Evolution Champion. Harley learned earlier in the night her next opponent would be Tyler Callahan the week before Gateway to Glory in May. After her match, during her post match celebration, Harley's husband, Aiden Reid, was attacked by his rival Timothy Hunt, causing Harley to drop everything and check on Aiden. May 2012 On the first Evolution of May on May 1, 2012 Harley was teamed with the number one contender for her Evolution Championship, Tyler Callahan, versus the THW Tag Team Champions, Brian Gun and MinimiMax. Unfortunately Harely suffered her second loss in her THW career as MinimiMax picked up the win against her. After the match, Harley was examined by medical personnel and strongly advised to have tests done on her neck. She did, revealing that she had herniated her C1 vertebrae, but could still wrestling under doctor's descrestion. On May 8, 2012 Harley faced Noah Van Dyke and picked up the victory. Afterward she was attacked by Keegan Ryan. Tyler Callahan once more came to her aid, but in an attempt to hit Keegan with a steel chair, he hit Harley. Aiden Reid ran down to check on his wife afterward. On May 15, 2012 Harley St. James and her husband Aiden Reid teamed up against Keegan Ryan and Tyler Callahan. Harley pinned Keegan in the match and afterward flipped out, assaulting not only Keegan with a con-chair-to, but Tyler Callahan with a chair shot to the head, and a punch to Aiden's jaw. This led to her questioning her mental health at the point in time. The next week on May 22, the week before Gateway to Glory, Harley would put her Evolution Championship on the line against Tyler Callahan. Harley retained her title against Callahan in a fantastic match. After the match, general manager Julia Rivera explained to Harley that she was unfit to compete in the Gateway to Glory match, therefore she would sort out her personal problems in a title match against her estranged husband, Aiden Reid at Gateway to Glory. Harley and Aiden competed in a brutal Hangman's Horror match where Harley emerged victorious yet again, retaining her title. June 2012 The first Evolution after Gateway to Glory, Harley sat ringside for commentary on the Daniel Tyler versus Timothy Hunt match for the number one contendership to her THW Evolution Championship at Heartbreak Hell. She got involved in the match when Timothy Hunt screamed obsceneties in her face. She slapped him while the referee wasn't looking, which caused Timothy to superkick her in the face. After Timothy got back into the ring, she distracted the referee and let Timothy win so that she could have her retribution. Later that night she teamed up with her husband, Aiden Reid against #Heel Vixens, Marisol Hawkes and Nicoli Hunt. The Heel Vixens were successful in getting the pin over Aiden. After the match, Timothy Hunt appeared and put Harley into a rear naked choke before tearing off into the crowd when Aiden tried to save Harley. The next week on June 12, 2012 Harley competed in another tag team match where her partner, Torrance Reigns, was pinned by Lexie Bonds, allowing Lexie and her partner Mindy Alexandrov to win. After the match, Timothy Hunt once again attacked Harley, but this time Aiden was unable to save her. The week before Heartbreak Hell was dubbed Night of Champions, where every championship would be on the line, including Harley's Evolution Championship. She would defend her title against Jakob Alexander. She was victorious in a complete squash match. This gave her momentum into Heartbreak Hell. At Heartbreak Hell on June 26, 2012, Harley St. James faced Timothy Hunt in a 3 Stages of Hell match. The first stage was a submission match, in which she won with a double leg mutalock. The second stage was an Extreme Rules which Timothy won after a vicious lead pipe shot to the back of the head followed by a Swanton Bomb. After Harley recooperated, the third stage was a strap match. Harley won, retaining her championship yet again. After the match, she refused to stop beating Timothy Hunt with the strap until officials had to carry her to the back. July 2012 After the impressive match against Timothy Hunt, Harley was pitted against Marina Valdivia. She lost, which caused a little bit of a nervous breakdown in the female locker room. Harley tore apart the locker room and Marina's belongings. Aiden came into the room to calm her down, but was only knocked down before Harley left the room. The next week on July 10, 2012 Harley teamed up with Aiden Reid and Lance Harris against Keegan Ryan and the Heel Vixens, Marisol Hawkes and Nicoli Hunt. Aiden was pinned in the match, cause Harley to blow up, knocking Aiden out and applying her double leg Mutalock on him. The officials had to pull them apart with Harley screaming like a banshee. With her obvious separation on-screen with Aiden, Harley moved on the next week to take on her Heartbreak Hell opponent, Timothy Hunt, in a non-title match. Harley took on Timothy in a great contest before Harley was enzuiguried off the top rope, landing on her ankle awkwardly, allowing Timothy to win via count-out as she could not continue and get back in the ring. She was carried out after the match by medics. The next day on July 18, 2012 Ryan Dangerous announced that Harley St. James had a severe sprain in her ankle and would not be able to compete in time for Honor Role 4. Thus she had to vacate the title. However, with her 4 title defenses she was eligible to trade it in for a future International Championship shot. However, at Honor Role 4 Harley accompanied Timothy Hunt to the ring with Samuel Valentine for his scaffold match against Daniel Tyler. Harley and Samuel made a huge impact on the result of the match when Harley took Timothy a steel chair on the scaffold and helped him win the championship he made her vacate two weeks prior. August 2012 Soon to come. Personal life Harley is a strong animal rights activist. She also visits local animal shelters and volunteers when she can. She has a minpin named Coco that travels with her everywhere she goes. Harley has said before that she's looking forward to one day putting together an organization that will help animal shelters across the country with expenses to provide a more suitable environment for their animals to stay in. Abstinence is something that Harley is a firm believer of as well. Though her on screen persona of an exhibitionist may tell a different tale, Harley had the following to say in an interview with her local church that was at the time, informing young adults around the community about abstinence. "I am still one virgin to this day. I don't plan on losing it virginity until my wedding night whenever that may be. I believe that an intimate relation like sex is something you should share with the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with. I don't want to push my beliefs onto others, but I feel if more people my age felt this way, there would be less teen pregnancies and more people who can successfully plan out their future without any road blocks per say." However, regardless of her beliefs on abstinece, since her comment about not losing her virginty until her wedding night, Harley has since lost it. She confessed this when she revealed her secret relationship with Aiden Reid, who she is still in a relationship with, since February 6, 2012. On March 13, 2012 after going through a few relationship problems, Harley announced that the previous day on March 12, 2012 Aiden proposed to her without a ring in the spur of the moment. She assured everyone that things would be done traditionally and they were shooting for a September wedding. However, on March 23rd, 2012 Harley and Aiden eloped in Orange County, California on Laguna Beach. On May 20, 2012 the couple decided to separate due to problems with their marriage. However, almost a week later at a house show in Richmond, Virginia, the couple reconciled and were happily back together. In late July 2012 Harley filed for divorce against Aiden. The two split in a nasty divorce battle where Harley took him for everything he had. She is now dating THW talent Timothy Hunt, who she made a surprise appearance at Honor Role 4 with and helped him take home the Evolution Championship. Shortly after Mother's Day on May 16, 2012 Harley's mother, Sofia Anne St. James passed away due to lung cancer that ultimately spread over her entire body. When asked about the situation, Harley refused to comment so soon. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Harley Hook'' (Double leg Muta lock) **''Striptease'' (Heel kick to the back of the head) *'Signature Moves' **''Make It Rain (Bronco Buster) **''Glitter & Grease (Handspring Back Elbow Smash) *'General Moves' **Arm Drag Variations ***Cornerflip ***Japanese ***Springboard **Cobra Clutch Bulldog **DDT Variations ***Impaler DDT ***Luca DDT ***Snap DDT ***Spike DDT ***Tornado DDT **Diving Double Foot Stomp **High Knee **Running Bulldog **Sitout Spinebuster **Somersault Legdrop **Stinkface **Suplex Variations ***Bridging German ***Fisherman ***German ***Snap *'Wrestlers Managed' **'Timothy Hunt' *'Managers' **Jessica Hernandez *'Tag Team Partner(s)' **Aiden Reid *'Entrance Themes' **"Booty Bounce" by DEV (THW February - April 2012) **'"All The Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. (THW May 2012 – Present)' Championships and Accomplishments *'True Honor Wrestling' **''Championships'' ***THW Evolution Championship (April 24, 2012 - July 18, 2012) True Honor Wrestling Match Record Category:American Characters Category:1993 Births Category:Female Wrestlers Category:True Honor Wrestling Talent Category:Female Characters Category:2012 Category:True Honor Wrestling Category:Wrestlers born in Michigan Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:Wrestlers from Michigan Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Married Characters Category:True Honor Wrestling Champions Category:THW Evolution Champions